THE TRUTH
by OhKkaebLulu
Summary: This is my first HunHan Fanfiction. And also my first FF. Enjoy it


**OhKkaebLulu present**

.

.

.

.

.

**The Truth**

.

.

.

.

.

**Genre**: Brothership (NO YAOI) , Friendship

**Main Cast**:

Oh Sehoon (Sehun EXO-K)

Lu Han (Luhan EXO-M)

**Other Cast**:

Kim Minseok (Xiumin EXO-M)

Kim Joonmyeon (Suho EXO-K)

Huang Zitao (Tao EXO-M)

Kim Jongdae (Chen EXO-M)

Park Chanyeol (Chanyeol EXO-K)

Byun Baekhyun (Baekhyun EXO-K)

Wu Yi Fan (Kris EXO-M)

Do Kyungsoo (D.O EXO-K)

Kim Jongin (Kai EXO-K)

Zhang Yixing (Lay EXO-M)

.

.

.

.

.

This is my first Hunhan's fanfiction

.

.

.

.

Don't like, don't read

.

.

.

.

NO PLAGIAT! NO SIDERS!

.

.

.

.

.

And ENJOY IT ^^

.

.

.

.

.

**THE TRUTH**

**Chapter 1**

"Hyung! Luhan hyung! Dimana kau?", teriak seorang namja dari ruang tengah.

Luhan, yang saat itu sedang berada di dalam kamar buru-buru menarik selimut dan pura-pura tidur setelah mendengar suara seseorang yang amat ia kenali memanggilnya.

Sehun, yang tak kunjung mendapat respon dari hyungnya itu langsung saja pergi ke arah kamarnya dan Luhan untuk mencari hyungnya disana. Saat membuka pintu, ia mendapati Luhan sedang tertidur.

"Wah, ternyata kau tidur ya hyung. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi sendiri saja," ujar Sehun dan menutup pintu kamar.

Samar-samar Luhan bisa mendengar langkah kaki Sehun menjauh. Kemudian ia membuka selimut dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Mianhae Sehunnie", ucapnya lirih.

...

Semua member EXO saat itu sedang menikmati makan malam mereka yang tentu saja dimasak oleh D.O dan Lay. Semuanya terlihat seperti biasa tapi tidak dengan Luhan. Suasana hatinya benar-benar begitu buruk. Sehun yang memang memperhatikan Luhan sejak tadi merasa ada yang aneh dengan hyungnya itu. "Luhan hyung kau kenapa?", celetuk Sehun tiba-tiba dan sontak saja seluruh member melihat ke arah Luhan.

Luhan sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, "Aku tidak apa-apa Sehunnie, aku hanya sedikit lelah", jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Ya, senyum yang dipaksakan.

Sehun terdiam. Dia tau Luhan sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba Luhan berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku sudah kenyang. Aku ke kamar dulu", ujarnya sambil berlalu. Member yang lain hanya mengangguk-angguk ria sembari melanjutkan makan malam mereka, terkecuali Sehun. Dia benar-benar merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Luhan. Dia ingin menyusul Luhan ke dalam kamar, tapi ketika ia akan berdiri dari kursinya, Luhan muncul ke dapur sambil membawa guling dan selimutnya. "Minseok-ah, bolehkah aku tidur di kamarmu malam ini?", ucap Luhan yang tentu saja membuat semua member, -terutama Sehun- terkejut.

"Yayaya hyung! Kenapa kau ini? Lalu kalau kau tidur bersama Minseok hyung aku tidur dimana?", ucap Chen –teman sekamar Xiumin- dengan suara melengkingnya yang khas.

"Kau kan bisa tidur dikamarku dan Sehun. Mudah kan?", ujar Luhan dan berlalu. Ia sempat melihat ke arah Sehun sebentar dan itu membuatnya terluka. Ia melihat Sehun sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Dapat ia tebak kalau Sehun sedang menahan air matanya. Tapi apa boleh buat, Luhan tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Jeongmal mianhae, Sehunnie. Jeongmal mianhae", bisiknya.

Sehun masih menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin hyungnya yang lain melihatnya sedang berusaha menahan tangisnya. Kemudian, ia menarik napasnya pelan dan mengangkat wajahnya. Ia kemudian tertegun mendapati hyung-hyungnya sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan jelaskan-apa-yang-sebenarnya-terjadi-Sehun. Sehun kembali menghela napasnya kemudian berkata, "Tadi Luhan hyung bilang padaku kalau dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Xiumin hyung. Itulah kenapa ia ingin tidur dengannya malam ini." Sehun kemudian melihat ke arah Chen, " Jongdae hyung, kau tidak apa-apa kan tidur denganku malam ini?", ujar Sehun sembari tersenyum.

Chen mengangguk mantap, "Tentu saja Sehun. Aku akan dengan senang hati sekamar dengan siapapun asal jangan dengan orang itu," sahut Chen sambil menunjuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Chen tajam,"YA! KAU PIKIR AKU INGIN SEKAMAR DENGANMU?! DASAR KAU DINOSAURUS!", teriak Baekhyun.

"YA! SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL DINOSAURUS, DASAR MASTER EYELINER!", teriak Chen tak kalah kerasnya.

Suho dan member-member lain hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Baekhyun dan Chen. Mereka sudah biasa seperti itu. Lalu pandangan Suho beralih ke Sehun yang ada di sampingnya. "Sehunna, habis makan hyung ingin bicara denganmu." Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia tahu kalau Suho menyadarinya sedang berbohong tentang Luhan tadi.

*skip*

Sehun sedang berbaring di kamarnya sampai Chen membuka pintu sambil membawa guling dan selimutnya. "Sehunna, kau tidak keberatan kan kalau aku tidur disini?", tanya Chen ragu-ragu. Sehun tersenyum, "Hyung, selama yang tidur denganku adalah manusia aku tidak keberatan. Lagipula, kau adalah hyungku, bukan orang lain." Chen terkekeh mendengar penjelasan Sehun, "Aigoo, uri magnae ternyata sudah besar. Oh ya, Suho hyung tadi menyuruhku untuk mengatakan padamu kalau ia menunggumu di balkon." Sehun membulatkan matanya, "Astaga, aku lupa. Terima kasih hyung." Sehun bangkit dari kasurnya dan langsung bergegas menuju balkon.

Sesampainya di balkon, Sehun langsung berdiri di dekat Suho, "Hyung maaf, aku lupa." Suho menoleh sembari tersenyum, "Kau sudah datang Sehunna? Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga sering begitu." Suho menarik nafasnya pelan dan melanjutkan perkataannya,"Jadi, Sehun. Apa yang terjadi denganmu dengan Luhan hyung? Apa kalian bertengkar?"

Sehun menggeleng pasrah,"Entahlah hyung, aku juga tidak tahu. Tadi siang saat aku ingin mengajaknya pergi membeli bubble tea, dia sedang tidur. Tidak biasanya dia tidur siang apalagi pada jam itu memang jamnya aku dan dia pergi keluar hanya untuk membeli bubble tea. Aku juga berani jamin kalau dia tidak akan lupa acara kami yang satu itu karena biasanya dialah yang akan mengajakku duluan. Dan saat makan malam tadi, Luhan hyung lebih banyak diam kepadaku atau malah tak berbicara sedikitpun kepadaku", jelas Sehun melihat ke depan dengan pandangan kosong.

Suho menghembuskan nafas pelan. Sedikit banyak dia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sehun saat ini. Mungkin tidak hanya dia, jika Sehun menceritakannya kepada member lain, mungkin mereka juga akan mengerti. Bagaimana tidak? Sehun dan Luhan sudah seperti saudara kandung. Tidak ada yang ingin melihat mereka bertengkar apalagi berpisah. Luhan sangat menyayangi Sehun, begitu juga sebaliknya. Memang, member-member lain juga menyayangi Sehun tapi rasa sayang Luhan kepada Sehun itu berbeda. Rasa itu istimewa.

Suho menepuk pundak Sehun pelan, "Sehunnie, mungkin Luhan hyung ada masalah yang tak bisa ia ceritakan kepadamu. Itulah kenapa ia ingin bersama Minseok hyung dulu. Kau jangan berpikiran yang negatif. Arasseo?"

"Ne hyung, arasseo. Terima kasih hyung", ujar Sehun sembari tersenyum.

"Eoh. Sekarang tidurlah. Kau terlihat lelah. Maaf sudah membuatmu tidur terlambat Sehun", sahut Suho.

Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa hyung. Kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu. Kau juga pergilah tidur hyung."

Suho mengangguk kemudian memandangi magnae itu berjalan ke dalam. "Oh iya, Sehunna!", Suho teringat sesuatu.

Sehun membalikkan badannya, "Ne hyung?"

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan masalah ini. Dan setelah ini langsunglah tidur. Hyung tidak ingin melihat ataupun mendapatkan laporan dari member lain kalau kau tidur larut malam. Ingat bagaimana akhirnya kalau kau tidur terlalu larut?", ujar Suho panjang lebar.

"Ne, ne. Arasseo hyung. Aku mengerti. Terima kasih hyung. Jaljayo", sahutnya sambil cekikikan mendengar ucapan hyungnya itu. Ia pun kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mendapati Chen yang sudah tertidur pulas. Sehun berjalan menuju kasurnya. Ketika ia ingin berbaring, ia ingat sesuatu. "Ah benar. Aku belum mengucapkan selamat malam kepada Luhan hyung." Sehun pun kembali beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar Xiumin dan Chen, yang sekarang sedang dihuni Luhan.

Sesampai di depan pintu kamar Xiumin, Sehun mengetuk pintu itu. "Luhan hyung? Apa kau sudah tidur?". Tak ada jawaban. Berarti Luhan sudah tidur. Ada sedikit perasaan kecewa di hati Sehun. Dia pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka.

"Eoh? Sehunnie? Ada apa?", sahut Xiumin yang ternyata membukakan pintu itu.

"Ah Xiumin hyung. Apa Luhan hyung sudah tidur?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Ada apa Sehun? Ada yang perlu kau bicarakan dengannya?"

"Ah tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat malam padanya. Bolehkah aku masuk sebentar hyung?"

Xiumin mengangguk sembari tersenyum, "Tentu saja magnae."

Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar dan menghampiri Luhan yang sepertinya sudah tertidur pulas. "Hyung. Kau kenapa? Apa kau marah padaku? Atau kau ada masalah lain? Setidaknya beritahu aku agar aku tak khawatir kepadamu hyung." Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan melanjutkan perkataannya, "Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu sampai kembali tenang. Jaljayo hyung." Sehun pun kembali ke kamarnya setelah berpamitan dengan Xiumin.

Luhan's POV

"Hyung. Kau kenapa? Apa kau marah padaku? Atau kau ada masalah lain? Setidaknya beritahu aku agar aku tak khawatir kepadamu hyung." Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan melanjutkan perkataannya, "Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu sampai kembali tenang. Jaljayo hyung."

Aku bisa mendengar langkah kaki Sehun menjauh. Benar, aku belum tidur. Atau lebih tepatnya aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku masih memikirkan kejadian sehari tadi dan sekarang pemikiranku bertambah setelah mendengar perkataan Sehun. Aku bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan anak itu, tapi apa boleh buat, aku pun juga terpaksa melakukan ini semua.

"Jadi, Lu-ge. Bagaimana? Apakah kau tega melihatnya seperti itu? apa kau tak ingin menjelaskan semuanya kepada Sehun?", ujar Xiumin .

Aku menyingkirkan selimutku dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Aku menggeleng pelan, "Tidak Minseok-ah. Aku tidak ingin mengatakannya pada Sehun. Aku yakin anak itu pasti akan sangat terpukul kalau tahu alasanku menjauhinya. Dia akan merasa dipermainkan. Untuk sementara biarkan saja seperti ini."

"Lu-ge, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi setidaknya kau kan masih bisa bersamanya?", ujar Xiumin berusaha menenangkanku.

Aku mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

*flashback*

"Luhan hyung, kau dipanggil manajer ke ruangannya", sahut Suho di depan pintu.

"Ah ne. Aku akan segera kesana. Terima kasih Junmyeonnie," ujarku kepada Suho sambil memasukkan handuk ke dalam tasku. Saat ini kami baru saja menyelesaikan latihan untuk tampil di suatu acara besok. Setelah memasukkan semua perlengkapanku ke dalam tas, aku segera keluar untuk menemui manajer.

"Xiao Lu!"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Sehun sedang mendekatiku. "Eoh Sehunnie, ada apa?"

"Kau mau kemana? Apa kau tidak kembali ke dorm sekarang?", tanya Sehun.

Aku menggeleng, "Sepertinya tidak Hunnie. Aku tadi dipanggil manajer untuk menemuinya. Jadi, aku akan pulang sedikit telat. Kau pulanglah dulu dan segeralah mandi sesampainya di dorm. Aku tidak ingin tidur di dekatmu kalau kau bau. Arasseo?", ucapku kepada Sehun.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatapku, "Kau ini hyung. Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan menurutimu. Dan kau juga hyung, jangan lama-lama disini dan saat pulang nanti jangan lupa untuk berhati-hati."

"Aigoo, uri Sehunnie sepertinya sudah besar. Aku mengerti Hunnie. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa di dorm nae dongsaeng!", sahutku seraya mengacak rambut Sehun perlahan dan pergi menuju ruangan manajer.

Sesampainya disana, aku mengetuk pintu ruangan manajer kami. "Luhan? Apa itu kau? Masuklah!", sahut manajer dari dalam.

Aku membuka pintu dan berjalan mendekati manajer. Aku membungkukkan badanku dan dipersilahkan untuk duduk.

"Ada apa hyung? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memanggilku?', tanyaku langsung.

Manajer tersenyum, "Ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan. Dan tentu saja ini berkaitan dengan EXO. Terutama hal-hal yang berkaitan denganmu dan adikmu itu."

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, "Adikku? Sehun?"

Manajer mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum.

"Ada apa denganku dan Sehun? Apa ada suatu hal yang kami lakukan, yang kemudian menjadi skandal?", ucapku dengan penuh kebingungan. Karena seingatku, aku dan Sehun tidak melakukan hal yang bisa menjadi skandal.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak Luhan. Kau dan Sehun tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, pihak SM ingin kau dan Sehun untuk 'berpisah' sementara, karena_"

"Apa?! Kau ingin memisahkan aku dengan Sehun? Maksudnya apa ini?!", ucapku. Jelas terdengar dari nada bicaraku kalau aku benar-benar marah.

"Luhan, tenanglah. Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu." Manajer menarik nafasnya pelan dan kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "Seperti yang kita semua tahu, kau dan Sehun adalah couple terhangat di EXO. Semua orang menyukai kalian, termasuk aku. Kalian benar-benar terlihat sangat akrab dan hangat, padahal kalian bukanlah saudara kandung. Dan justru karena itulah, pihak SM ingin melihat apa yang akan terjadi jika kalian diberi jarak untuk sementara waktu."

"Diberi jarak? Maksudmu? Aku dan Sehun tidak berbicara untuk sementara waktu? Tidak, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Hyung, kau tahu? Tidak berbicara dengannya selama 1 jam saja aku tidak bisa, apalagi bisa sampai berhari-hari," aku mulai cemas. Aku tidak ingin seperti itu. tidak!

"Luhan, kau masih bisa berbicara dengannya. Tapi, tidak seperti biasanya. Kalian hanya kami beri jarak. Kami hanya ingin melihat reaksi para fans kalian, terutama HunHan shipper melihat kalian tidak sedekat biasanya. Lalu, ketika semua orang mulai gelisah melihat hubungan kalian tidak seperti biasanya, kau boleh mendekatinya lagi. Bagaimana?", ujar manager lagi.

Aku terdiam. Jujur, meskipun ini hanya suruhan agensi, aku sama sekali tak menyukainya. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Aku tidak memiliki kuasa untuk menolak. Bisa-bisa aku, tidak, mungkin EXO akan kena imbasnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya. Tapi, hyung_", aku menggantungkan kalimatku.

"Tapi, apa Luhan?"

"Tolong jangan beritahu Sehun tentang hal ini. Jika ia tahu, ia akan merasa dipermainkan. Hyung kan tahu, bagaimana sifat Sehun. Aku mohon rahasiakan ini darinya", jelasku.

Manajer mengangguk mantap, "Tentu saja Luhan. Dan aku janji kalau ini tak akan lama. Aku juga tidak ingin melihat kalian berjauhan."

Aku pun tersenyum ke manajer. Ya, setidaknya perkataannya barusan bisa membuatku tenang. Kemudian, ia pun menyuruhku untuk kembali ke dorm dan beristirahat berhubung besok kami akan pergi ke China. Aku pun pergi keluar ruangan. Dan aku pun tertegun mendapati Xiumin sedang bersandar di dekat pintu.

"Xiumin, aku kira kau_"

"Maaf Luhan. Aku tak sengaja mendengarkan semuanya. Aku kebetulan lewat dan mendengar kau sedang berteriak sambil menyebut nama Sehun. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?", ujar Xiumin.

Aku menghela nafasku. Aku sama sekali tak keberatan jika Xiumin mengetahuinya, karena selain Sehun, Xiumin adalah orang yang biasa aku ajak untuk berbagi cerita. Dan saat itu juga aku menjelaskan semuanya kepada Xiumin. Itulah kenapa aku memilih untuk bersama Xiumin saat ini.

*flashback end*

Aku memutuskan untuk mencoba memejamkan mataku agar aku bisa melupakan hal itu sejenak.

"Jaljayo Sehunnie. Hyung akan menjelaskan semuanya jika hal ini sudah berakhir."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
